


Lies, Roommates, and Bonnie

by vampgoneadrift



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, i havent written something like this before so dont attack me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampgoneadrift/pseuds/vampgoneadrift
Summary: Bonnibel Kaugummi, seventeen years old, goes to university. She doesn't know much- yet -but she knows that something is up. Her family acting weirder than usual, her friends seemingly hiding something, and that new roommate that never seems quite right. But hey, at least she's happy- for now -about her life.
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. Moving Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnibel Kaugummi moves into her new dorm room at Unnamed University of Pennsylvania. 'Nuff said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been to college so I have no idea how accurate this is gonna be. Also I haven't written anything -especially anything this big- in a while so it'll probable take me a little while to get the hang of it. If it isn't obvious, they're supposed to be at a made up college in Pennsylvania. I have no idea what the climate's like in Pennsylvania but it needs to be cold for plot convenience so I chose that.
> 
> Things written in italics are thoughts/internal dialogue.

A pond. Small, two meters deep with a six meter diameter at most. A fish hops, silently splashing and distorting the water, bending the dark of the night sky.

Bonnibel Kaugummi, or BB as most call her, sits on a smooth rock. She’s slightly uncomfortable, but that’s okay. Everything is okay now.

It took years to get here. If this had happened last year, she would have either been pacing around a tree in a panic, crumbling into tears in a hidden corner, or not have been there at all, choosing to stay locked up in her room so she could ignore the outside world.

Now, however, she sits with Marceline Abadeer, her girlfriend of two months, and a group of close friends. The air is clean, it’s easy to breathe. This is a secluded area of a park, the natural pond surrounded by trees which makes it inconvenient to see for the general public. 

Even though she isn’t paying much attention to her surroundings -she spaced out far too long ago to do that- she can make out the sounds of her friends Jake and Finn playing in the grass.

“Hey, Bubblegum, ya doin’ alright?”

\-----

An alarm went off. Loud, blaring, annoying. Bonnibel Kaugummi, seventeen years old, shut it off, tapping her phone screen wildly until she happened to hit the “dismiss” button.

She sat up, her ginger hair frizzy as ever, and her eyes barely open with deep bags under them.

Her aunt Lutscher knocked on the door, waiting for a tired groan of approval to come in. She opened the loud, chipped door. “Good morning, Bonbon. We’re leaving in an hour, get ready and finish packing,” she said sweetly.

Well, as sweetly as the woman could. Neither she nor her husband, uncle Gumball, were the best at being sweet. Probably because they were bitter about having to take care of Bonnibel. But that was beside the point.

She got ready quickly, dressing in a comfortable pair of jeans and old high school sweatshirt, her hair up in a messy ponytail. After a quick but filling breakfast, she packed the rest of her everyday essentials into a suitcase and wheeled it into the trunk of her uncle’s car. She saw that she still had about fifteen minutes until she would have to leave, so she took the opportunity to quickly check over the freshman activities for the day.

Most of it was tours, speeches, moving help, and even more tours. She made a schedule in her head for the day; arrive at 10, check in, move everything in, go on one of the tours, finish moving things in, eat dinner, and sleep.

She scrolled through pinterest for decoration ideas, though she had outgrown the idea of a pretty dorm years ago. No, she was looking for practical things that could make the room more aesthetically pleasing, which would boost her productivity by allowing for her to feel calm and at home in the new environment.

Before she knew it, Bonnibel was sitting with her aunt and uncle in the old car, leaving her hometown for the next three months. She listened to music, or rather, the same few songs on loop, while she was in the car. She must’ve fallen asleep at some point, because the three-hour long car ride had gone by quicker than she expected.

She walked to the courtyard in front of the main building to wait in line for her student ID. The line was long. Like, really really long. Like, way longer than any line should ever be long. She sighed.

A minute passed.

Two minutes passed.

Five minutes passed.

Ten minutes passed.

Twenty minutes passed.

Half an hour passed.

Forty minutes passed.

Forty-nine minutes had passed once she was finally able to check in at the college and get her ID, as well as a welcome package. The person, presumably a senior, based on how they looked, looked tired already.

As Bonnibel walked back to the main parking lot, she noticed the line was even longer than before. _Sheesh._

The hours blurred together as her aunt, uncle, and herself carried the larger things she had brought, as well as bags of other miscellaneous items. By the time everybody had said their goodbyes, Bonnibel was far too tired of walking to go on the tour. It was fine though, she still had half a week to learn where her classes were. 

She spent the rest of her energy on unpacking her things and decorating her corner of the room, at least what she could. She decided to wait for her roommate to arrive before putting up the decorations she had bought that she hadn’t let her know of.

Where was her roommate, anyway? Bonnibel checked her phone. _6:14 PM._ She should’ve been here by now. The time to move in was ending in sixteen minutes. The sky was already dark. That’s something about living further up in the north that she’d have to get used to. It was already cold, or at least what Bonnibel considered cold.

She was working on putting the rest of her clothes away when she was rudely interrupted by the door slamming open.

She yelled at the intruder, “What the hell?! You can’t just go around opening doors like that!”

The intruder blinked slowly. “Couldn’t have at least let me say hi first?”

Bonnibel stood there. Silently. Processing.

It finally clicked.

“Oh! Marceline, right?”

“You got it, girl,” Marceline said while she walked to put her stuff on her bed.

Bonnibel finished putting her clothes away quickly before walking over to help her roommate with the more difficult things.

Marceline spoke up. “So, Bonnibel, where are you from?”

Bonnibel smiled. “Virginia, a few miles north of Richmond. And you?”

“Indiana,” she grunted.

They stayed silent the rest of the time they furnished. Bonnibel went to the dining hall and left Marceline to finish her side of the room.

Most of the places there consisted of fast food places that seemed cheap, but some basic calculations told Bonnibel that the costs would add up quickly, and that wasn’t even considering the gym membership costs that would have to accompany to keep people healthy. 

There were also a few, more expensive places that sold healthier alternatives, such as salads, smoothies, and several types of meats, in large amounts. 

Bonnibel bought a large cheese pizza. She was hungry and too tired to care about considering health and pricing.

Overall, it had been a fine day. Sure, there were a few things that were unexpected, but nothing that she hadn’t thought ahead for. She walked up to her room, glad that everything was standard and as expected, and would remain that way for the foreseeable future.


	2. Yellow Paint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnibel and Marceline start to settle into their new homes.

Remember what she had said about everything being fine?

Everything was standard and as expected… until Bonnibel walked back into her dorm.

Of course, she had expected Marceline to be a bit different from her. The way she texted indicated a laid back, nonchalant personality. Even yesterday, she was wearing an old, stained band t-shirt and sweatpants with dried paint on them. She saw through some of the bags that her bed sheets were a darker shade of red. And of course, the way she had arrived at the literal last minute.

But she didn’t expect for her entire half of the room to almost completely resemble a black hole.

Well, maybe that was an exaggeration. In fact, most of her things were gray and red. But it was darker than Bonnibel was used to.

The wall was still bare, the same dirty-looking yellow cement blocks that had definitely been painted over way too many times, as they had to be in order to comply with the safety restrictions. But her closet was almost fully composed of dark greys, reds, and black. The bed was messily made, her sheets a light gray and red. She had almost no decorations, and the ones that she did have were that same shade of red.

Bonnibel probably stood in the entrance hallway for a little too long, because Marceline briefly looked up from her phone and raised an eyebrow at her. “You gonna move or what?”

Bonnibel walked to her desk and sat down. “Uh, yeah, sorry. I was just.. I didn’t expect your room to look like,” she paused. “That.”

“Is that meant to be an insult?”

Bonnibel shook her head. “No, it’s just- you never said what you were gonna bring! I kinda figured that all our stuff would look similar.”

Marceline shrugged and put her headphones back in, going back to staring at her phone.

Taking that as a sign to stop taking, Bonnibel took out a slice of pizza and put it on one of the paper plates the restaurant provided. She called out, “I brought food, if you wanted any.”

Marceline looked up and smiled, climbing down from her lofted bed to grab a slice. She hummed a soft “thanks” and sat down at her own desk.

“So, Marceline, do you have any plans for tomorrow?”

Marceline finished chewing before she spoke. She hummed in thought, and then said, “I was gonna go to my friend Ellis’ place for a bit around lunch. I dunno, I’ll probably just hang around for a bit after that, practice playing, y’know.” She took another bite. “The ushe’.”

“The ushe?” Bonnibel questioned.

“Usual. Whatever. What were you gonna do tomorrow?”

Bonnibel pulled her phone from her pocket and opened her checklist. “Get some groceries, try to learn my way around campus, find all my classes, and see if there’s any work I can get started on early.”

Marceline stared blankly at her. “That’s a lo-”

“Actually, if you’d want to, I could switch some stuff around so we can walk around together.”

Marceline shook her head. “Nah, I think I’m fine. ‘Sides, I’d rather just chill out. We just got here.”

“Oh,” Bonnibel said in a disappointed tone.

Shortly after, they both made their way to the bathroom -separately, of course- and went to sleep.

\----

The campus was huge. Like, too huge. _Who the hell thought it was a good idea to put the dorms half-a-mile away from the government building?! Ugh, probably some wrinkly old dude. There’s no need for the courtyards to be this big, the space could’ve been used for buildings which would’ve been cheaper because they wouldn't have had to buy more land!_

She was exhausted by the time she had gotten back to her room, and she hadn’t even finished walking around. She had to stop to eat lunch and put away the groceries she had gotten.

She placed a piece of pizza in the microwave and opened up her computer to check for any updates from her professors. 

Nothing was there.

\----

By the time Sunday came, Bonnibel was sure she was completely prepared for her classes. Though, she had expected to get to know Marceline a bit more before then. They hadn’t really talked since Wednesday, when they arrived, other than a few quick exchanges letting each other know that they would be leaving or bringing food. 

But it was fine, right? Just because not everything was up to Bonnibel’s expectations didn’t mean that the year would be horrible. Nothing was wrong.

She sat on her bed and looked back over her schedule to double check that she knew where to go the next day.

Marceline ran into the room, laughing and looking behind her. She slammed the door shut and called out, “can’t catch me here, loser!”

“Let me in, dumbass,” a voice from outside the door called out.

“Um,” Bonnibel muttered.

Marceline turned around and her face dropped. “Oh, uh, hey, Bonnibel.”

Bonnibel stared at Marceline blankly. “I-”

“What the hell, Marce?” the voice called out.

Marceline turned around and opened the door. “Fine,” she groaned.

The person, Marceline’s friend, presumably, walked in and shut the door behind them. “Geez, girl. I was just gonna show you my new nails,” they elongated the ‘a’ in ‘nails.’

Marceline turned around to face Bonnibel. “Yo roomie, this is my friend, Liz. I call her Ellis though. It’s a long story.”

“It’s really not,” Liz cut in. “My name’s Elizabeth, I just don’t like how it sounds. Sounds trashy.” She elongated the 'ee' at the end.

Everybody went silent and looked at Bonnibel. Did I do something wrong? She realized it was a cue to speak.

“Oh! Um, hi, Liz. I’m Bonnibel. Nice to meet you,” she said quietly before going back to checking her email for messages from the school.

She didn’t hear what Liz and Marceline said before they walked off.

\----

She didn’t get it. What had she done wrong? Was she being too loud? Was she being annoying?

Marceline walked back to her building after she had said goodbye to Ellis. It just didn’t make sense. Bonnibel was being so distant towards her. She never responded when she tried to start a conversation.

She didn’t want to be friends with Bonnibel. That was the opposite of what she needed. More friends meant having to talk to more people, and that meant being open. She had almost slipped in front of Bonnibel already. She didn’t expect for her roommate to still be at home, so she thought it would be safe to be playful with her old friend in her room.

She just wanted to be on somewhat-friendly speaking terms with her. Someone she could come to when she needed help with stuff. 

She let out a breath and took a drink from her bottle before she walked into her room. Bonnibel wasn’t back yet. _Probably getting dinner or something._

She took the opportunity to change into her sleeping clothing. She could shower in the morning.


End file.
